Alien V ( BTS - Doo )
by Astridooo
Summary: Awalnya , hanya karena rasa penasaran dan ingin tau , Jungkook terpaksa me'mungut' orang yang mengaku bernama V . ' Selamat tinggal , hari - hari yang tenang ' , batin Jungkook . Vkook , slight!MinGa
1. Chapter 1

Astridooo presents

Alien V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook , V , others.

Pair : Vkook , slight MinGa

Rate : T

Lenght : Threeshoots

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waduh , Doo bandel ya , bikin ff dua dua , tapi yang satu belum dilanjut ..

Mianhae , readers . Untuk yang I Need U , Doo masih mentok di tengah cerita . Jeongmal mianhae

Tapi pasti Doo lanjut kok , untuk sementara waktu Doo bakal fokus ke ff ini dulu , soalnya ff ini lagi 'lengket - lengket'nya di otak Doo .

Dan , nama yang Doo cantumkan dalam ff ini ada perubahan umur . Jimin , Yu Gyeom dan V itu seumuran dengan Jungkook .

Sisanya menyesuaikan saja dengan perannya .

.

.

.

.

N. : no bash , no flame , no copycat , no plagiat

WARNING !

 **THIS FANFIC MAY CONTENT WITH BL OR BOYS LOVE , YAOI AND SHONEN-AI**

Disclaimer : this story is belong with Doo and the characters not mine

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari Hand Dryer di restoran makan kesukaan Doo

haha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading , guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Berhenti menatapku , pabbo ! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Ini disebut apa ? "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Pabbo , sakit itu memang tidak enak , tau ! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook , namja sekolahan yang sangat introvert , jarang -tidak pernah- tersenyum . Namja yang lebih menyukai tempat seperti perpustakaan dan taman sepi ketimbang lapangan basket yang ramai penonton dan club . Ok , ia sudah berumur 17 tahun dan masih _single_ . Tentu saja , namja yang cenderung pendiam ini terkesan dingin dan _cool_ bagi yeoja - yeoja di sekitarnya . Dan tidak sulit bagi Jungkook untuk menolak semua yeoja itu mentah - mentah .

Tak jarang kata - kata pedas nan tajam ia lontarkan pada yeoja - yeoja itu tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan mereka . Sama halnya dengan kondisi pertemanannya dengan orang lain , sejauh ini ia tidak mempunyai teman , ya tak terkecuali untuk seorang namja sipit yang mengklaim dirinya adalah sahabat Jungkook . Jimin namanya . Setiap namja bermarga Park itu mengajaknya bermain atau sekedar mengobrol akan diacuhkan oleh Jungkook , ibaratnya seperti berbicara pada tembok . Jungkook tidak pernah repot - repot menghampiri orang lain hanya untuk mengulurkan tangan dan berkata , " Salam kenal , namaku Jungkook "

Sungguh tradisi turun-temurun yang kuno dan membosankan .

Lagipula , Jungkook tidak perlu teman , setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan selama ini . Mempunyai teman hanya menjadikan beban di bahunya semakin berat begitulah pemikirannnya . Orangtua atau bahkan kakaknya tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal ini . Karena jarak mereka sangat jauh , ya secara nyata . Mereka tinggal di Busan dan Jungkook tinggal di ibukota Korea Selatan , Seoul .

Alasan ia memilih hidup terpisah dan mandiri hanyalah karena ingin mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak walaupun kehidupan seperti itu tidak benar - benar ia dapatkan . Bukan berarti keluarganya miskin atau semacamnya , ia hanya ingin . Ya , hanya ingin .

Dan soal kehidupan layak , ia tidak benar - benar mendapatkan ketentraman dan kesunyian yang ia impikan . Semisal di tempat tinggalnya , kamar apartemennya yang terletak di lantai 3 , gedung Golden Palace . Disana ia memang mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman , bersih dan cukup mewah untuk anak seumurannya . Tapi sayangnya , tetangganya yang bermarga Jung itu tidak bisa tidak bernyanyi atau berpesta di malam hari . Terkadang Jungkook bisa terjaga selama semalam suntuk karena hal itu . Kamarnya itu tidak kedap suara begitu juga dengan kamar yang lain .

Dan tidak hanya itu .

Setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu , ya hari libur , pada pagi hari dan siang harinya akan ada suara ribut dari sudut lorong di lantai 3 , akan dibangun kamar baru katanya . Sungguh , Jungkook tidak nyaman dengan suara palu yang berbenturan dengan dinding atau obrolan kedua pekerjanya . Mereka seolah bicara menggunakan mic atau toa . Sangat sangat berisik dan menggema di lorong . Ia tidak tau kapan pembangunannya akan selesai dan ia harap SESEGERAnya .

Alasan kenapa ia bertahan disini karena hanya disini , ia bisa mendapatkan layanan kamar gratis . Gratis , ok itu sangat jarang iya , kan ? Layanan kamar seperti membersihkan apartemennya tanpa diminta atau sarapan gratis , begitulah . Lalu alasan kedua karena hanya disinilah ia mendapat potongan harga untuk bayaran apartemennya . Sederhana saja , pemilik apartemen ini teman seperjuangan ayahnya . Sungguh kebetulan yang menguntungkan .

Ah ya , lalu di sekolahnya . Karena kepopuleran sebagai namja dingin ini juga berdampak buruk atau merugikan baginya . Mana ada namja yang tidak kesal dengan setiap tingkah laku namja bermarga Jeon ini ?

Bagi namja yang lain , sikapnya ini perlu _ditangani_ . Ada yang dengan cara halus alias menegur . Atau dengan cara kasar alias _bullying_ .

TIDAK BOLEH DITIRU YA !

Tapi lebih banyak namja yang memilih cara kedua , tak jarang Jungkook pulang ke apartemennya dengan memar di sudut bibirnya atau hidung yang mimisan . Ukh , miris sekali . Namun , Jimin tak jarang membantu atau lebih tepatnya menyelematkannya sayangnya Jungkook tetap bersikap dingin pada Jimin . Terkesan seperti orang yang tidak tau terimakasih tapi egonya lebih tinggi .

Sudahlah , kita beralih topik saja .

Tentu saja , agar bisa membayar sewa apartemen , Jungkook berkerja paruh waktu di salah satu restoran dekat apartemennya . Ia hanya terlalu malas jika bekerja di tempat yang jauh , buang - buang uang saja . Bekerja paruh waktu memang agak menguras tenaga dan waktunya di saat yang bersamaan . Mau bagaimana lagi ? Itu salah satu dari hal yang tidak bisa dihindari dari hidup mandiri di ibukota .

Lalu , kesulitan juga harus ia hadapi di tempatnya bekerja . Si manager Min dengan suara seraknya akan menegur dan memberi hukuman ke setiap pegawainya yang melanggar aturan , misalnya tidak memakai seragam kerja atau terlambat datang . Bahkan alasan sekecil atau sebesar apapun akan tetap ia beri hukuman . Mungkin kalian kira , mereka diberi hukuman seperti mencuci semua piring atau hukuman - hukuman lain yang ada di melodrama ?

Tidak , sangat salah jika kalian mengira begitu . Mereka akan dihukum tepat di tempat , walaupun matanya sipit namun penglihatannya sangat tajam . Manager yang sangat menjunjung tinggi tata tertib serta aturan ini memberi hukuman berupa menyuruh pegawainya berteriak lantang -menyebutkan nama , tanggal lahir , dan menyebutkan kesalahan mereka . Tentu saja , itu menarik atensi para pengunjung .

Tak jarang , mereka disuruh menyanyi lagu anak - anak dengan aksen tertentu . Konyol bukan ?

Satu hari , saat itu sedang hujan deras dan Jungkook terlambat 15 menit . ' _Hujan deras sialan_ ' , umpat Jungkook hari itu , perasaan tak enak menyelubunginya ditambah dengan seragamnya yang setengah basah , mood Jungkook jatuh seketika . Saat sampai , Yoongi -nama managernya- segera menghampirinya dan berucap dengan enteng , " Kau terlambat datang , nyanyikan lagu balonku dengan aksen Daegu ! "

Saat itu , Jungkook sempat menolak namun ia malah disuruh menyanyi lagu pelangi tiap bertemu dengan pelanggan wanita , bertambahlah kesulitannya . Ia lebih memilih hukuman pertama. Setelahnya , Yoongi tersenyum puas lalu meninggalkannya . Jungkook agak kesal karenanya .

Itu aib pertama dan terakhir kalinya untuk Jungkook . Kembali ke sekarang ,

Hari ini adalah hari Senin , tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah , ia akan langsung bekerja paruh waktu hingga sore .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun , sepertinya perjalanan pulangnya tidak berjalan lancar .

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Heh , Jeon tengik ! "

.

.

.

.

.

Tuh , kan

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook hanya berlalu santai , tidak menghiraukan kata kata kasar dari salah satu namja itu . ' Cih , tengik katanya ' , Jungkook hanya mengumpat dalam hati , raut wajahnya tetap datar walau salah satu namja menarik kerahnya paksa dan kasar membuat dahinya dengan dahi namja itu hampir berbenturan . " Kau punya telinga tidak , hah ?! "

Jungkook hanya diam menatap balik namja itu , tepat di mata yang menampakkan kekesalan besar . Jungkook sama sekali tidak takut bahkan ketika namja itu memukul rahangnya dengan keras , hingga tubuhnya yang lebih kecil terbentur ke lantai dan menghasilkan suara nyaring yang agak menggema .

Uuu , pasti sakit .

Namja itu menyeringai , " Lemah .. " , namja itu berucap diselingi tawa kedua temannya . Memuakkan , suara tawa mereka terus masuk ke gendang telinga Jungkook , emosinya jadi meluap . Ia tidak suka dikatai 'lemah' . Jungkook kembali berdiri lalu ,

BBUK

membalas pukulan namja tadi dengan tak kalah kuat . Sayangnya namja itu berbadan sedikit lebih besar dibanding Jungkook , alhasil namja itu hanya terhuyung ke belakang . Hanya sebentar , namja itu meringis . " Aarrgghh , sialan kau " , setelah namja itu mengatainya lagi , dua temannya langsung memukul perut dan wajahnya .

' Dua serangan sekaligus , licik sekali ' , ketus Jungkook dalam hati . Keduanya hampir menyerang lagi kalau saja mobil seorang guru yang terkenal killer itu tidak melewati , atau sengaja menghampiri mereka ?

" Cepatlah pulang , bocah jaman sekarang tidak tau apa orang tua mereka mengkhawatirkan mereka . " , tegur guru bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya . Ketiga namja tadi segera membungkuk hormat dan pergi dengan cepat . Sebelumnya , Jungkook sudah dihadiahi tatapan menusuk nan tajam dari namja yang tadi pertama memukulnya -Yu Gyeom.

" Kenapa seragam belakangmu kotor , huh ? " , tanya sang guru dengan heran , Jungkook hanya menggeleng , tak berniat menjawab . Seokjin melanjutkan perjalanan pulang sambil mengangkat bahu acuh dan menggumamkan , " Anak jaman sekarang senangnya bermain di lantai ya , aneh "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook _sedikit_ bersyukur karena guru Kim datang di waktu yang tepat , jika ia harus meladeni ketiga namja tadi maka ia akan terlambat kerja . Ia bernafas lega , datang 5 menit lebih awal bukanlah hal yang buruk . Namun sebelum masuk ke ruangan ganti khusus karyawan , matanya menangkap sosok yang akhir - akhir ini jarang terlihat . Langkahnya terhenti di tempat .

Itu Jimin , dan ...

managernya ?

Kaca ruangan managernya itu transparan jadi siapapun bisa melihat dari luar . Samar - samar terdengar percakapan mereka , " Mianhaeyo , hyung . Sungguh kemarin itu kau salah paham , dia hanya sunbaeku , sungguh ! " , suara cempreng ini terdengar seperti berusaha membela dirinya sendiri lalu suara serak khas managernya menyahut , " Aku mengerti , kenapa kau malah terus mengungkitnya , hah ? "

" Habis kau seperti masih marah dan salahpaham padaku , aku mencintaimu , hyung sangat "

' _Hey , hey , bukankah percakapan ini tidak normal ?_ ' , Jungkook membelalak matanya kaget , ia membatin dalam hati .

" Aish , lalu aku harus melakukan apa , eoh ? "

" Tersenyumlah dan cium aku ... " , tanpa sadar Jungkook melangkah ke dekat sumber suara , lalu ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun . Jungkook menjadi tertarik dengan kelanjutannya , entah kenapa . Ini sisi managernya yang sangat jarang terlihat .

 _Percintaan sesama gender ya_ , simpul Jungkook .

" Mwo ? Ti-tidak mau " , Jungkook tanpa sadar -lagi- meremas lengan seragamnya sendiri , entah karena gemas atau apa . Tunggu , gemas ?

" Cium di pipi , hyung . Hm , waee ? Kau pikir aku memintamu menciumku dimana , eoh ? " , Jimin menjelaskan dengan disertai kekehan setelahnya . Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya , ia tidak mendengar apapun . Ka-kalau begitu , sekarang Yoongi sedang ...

Cklek ..

Jungkook terlonjak kaget , jika ada yang melihat ekspresi kagetnya maka orang itu akan memekik betapa lucunya Jungkook . Dari balik pintu itu , nampaklah tubuh dua namja yang tingginya hampir sama . Yang satu wajahnya .. memerah ? Dan yang satu lagi tersenyum lebar sampai matanya membentuk _eye smile_ . Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya lalu berbalik , namun..

" Haha , hyung wajahmu- , eh Jungkook-ah " , sapa Jimin , meskipun wajah Jungkook tak terlihat , namja sipit itu hapal dengan gaya rambut Jungkook walaupun gaya rambutnya agak umum . Jungkook mematung di tempat lalu dengan gerakan kaku , ia berbalik menghadap keduanya. ' Jimin sialan ' , gerutunya dalam hati . Sungguh , ia menyesal telah membiarkan Jimin terus berada di sampingnya selama ini .

" Kau mengenalnya ? " , kini suara serak itu angkat bicara . Wajahnya kembali menampakkan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya . Tentu saja , Jungkook tau itu hanya tipuan semata alias _poker face_ . Jimin mengangguk dengan riang , " Dia teman sekelasku "

Teman ?

Jungkook sendiri masih tak menganggap Jimin sebagai temannya hingga sekarang , lebih tepatnya bersikeras untuk tak menganggapnya seperti itu . Namun , ia hanya diam ketika Jimin berkata begitu . Yoongi beralih menatap Jungkook dari kaki sampai ujung kepalanya , " Kenapa kau tak memakai seragam kerja , hah ? "

' _Oh , shit_ '

Jimin menatap bingung keduanya secara bergantian , tapi ia segera mengerti situasi , " Hyung , sudahlah , maafkan saja dia , hanya sekali ini " , pinta Jimin dengan wajah memelas . Ukh , Jungkook tidak mau melihat wajah Jimin yang seperti itu tapi setelahnya Yoongi berkata dengan tegas , " Kau harus mengambil shift sampai malam " , dan pergi begitu saja . Jimin mengatakan 'maaf' dengan tawa hambarnya lalu mengekori Yoongi .

Jungkook menghela nafas , tidak buruk juga bekerja hingga malam . Setidaknya , dia bisa menghindari nyanyian sumbang dari tetangganya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh , ia juga bersyukur Yoongi tak mencurigainya yang agak gelagapan tadi

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau buang ini " , titah seniornya . Jungkook mengambil kantung hitam berisi sampah itu dan berjalan ke tempat pembuangan sampah yang letaknya di belakang restoran . Setelah membuang sampah itu , ia melihat tangga yang menjulang ke atas . Jungkook menaikinya dan disuguhi pemandangan langit malam Seoul . Udara disini memang dingin tapi itu membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman .

Sejak tadi siang , ia terus berkutat dengan para pelanggan dan menu yang ia bawa kemana - mana . Kakinya pegal , sangat pegal . Jungkook memperhatikan bintang - bintang di langit , sudah lama ia tak rileks seperti ini . Matanya melihat bintang jatuh ?

Sungguh , bintang jatuh !

Tapi ia tidak percaya pada mitos bahwa bintang jatuh itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan mereka . Tiba - tiba saja ia teringat dengan drama yang dulu pernah booming , " My Love ... From The Star " . Kalau tidak salah itu judulnya , ia berpikir kenapa orang - orang kagum pada cerita melodrama konyol seperti itu . Mana ada alien yang bertubuh manusia seperti itu ?

Memang Jungkook tidak tau bentuk alien yang asli tapi tetap saja drama itu ia anggap konyol dan aneh , " Cih , mana ada alien begitu" , setelah merasa cukup dengan _refreshing_ nya . Ia hendak menuruni tangga kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara dari kantung hitam yang ada di ujung atap restoran itu . Ia pikir itu hanya perasaannya tapi ..

.. kantung itu sungguh ' _menggeliat_ ' . Rasa penasaran sekaligus ingin tau milik Jungkook membuat dirinya berjalan ke arah kantung itu , ia berusaha mengangkat kantung itu tapi nyatanya sangat berat . ' _Apa sih isinya_ '

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kantung itu , tapi hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ... rambut ?

Ia ragu karena itu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan senter , mengarahkan cahayanya pada isi kantung itu . ' _Dammit_ ' , Jungkook mengumpat kala melihat seseorang , err namja ? Namja itu tidak bergeming , matanya terpejam . ' _Apa dia sudah mati ?_ ' , rasa takut menyelubungi Jungkook , bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri tegang .

Namja itu berambut ungu agak bergelombang , hidungnya mancung , bibir tipis . Rambutnya ungu memang tidak terlalu kentara tapi rambut itu sangat jarang dimiliki orang Korea .

Tiba - tiba saja namja itu mengeluarkan cahaya , bukan dari tubuhnya melainkan dari kalung yang terpasang di lehernya , Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya dan jatuh terduduk , refleks . Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri . Tak lama setelahnya , kepala namja tadi menyembul dengan sendirinya . ' _Dia masih hi-hidup ?_ '

Namja itu keluar dengan mata terpejam . Setelah ia membuka mata , kelereng berwarna coklat itu berbenturan dengan kelereng hitam milik Jungkook . Jungkook mengatup bibirnya rapat - rapat . Keduanya tak bergeming sampai namja itu berucap , " Hai "

" ... "

" Hmm , hai ? "

" ... "

" Apa kau-"

" Tolong-mmmppphhh ! " , Jungkook hampir saja berteriak kalau saja tangan namja itu tidak segera menutup mulutnya . Tangan namja itu sangat dingin , sedingin es . Jungkook merinding merasakan sensasi dingin itu . " Wae ? " , tanya si namja .

Jungkook meronta - ronta hanya dengan 'hmmphh ' atau ' mmpphh ' . Sepanik itukah ?

" Na-namaku V " , ujarnya agak ragu , Jungkook terdiam menatap bingung orang di hadapannya . Tangan namja itu turun , menampilkan wajah Jungkook sepenuhnya . Namja itu tiba - tiba menatapnya berbinar , " Apa kau itu manusia ? " , meskipun pertanyaan itu aneh Jungkook menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukan . Namja yang mengaku bernama V itu berdiri dan melompat kegirangan , seperti anak kecil saja .

" Akhirnya ~~ "

Jungkook mulai melihat ke arah tiang di setiap sudut atap , ' _A-ada CCTV_ ' , Jungkook melihat benda hitam setengah lingkaran melekat di tiang berkarat di dekatnya . V berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook , " Mohon bimbingannya , manusia-nim "

Jungkook memekik , " Yak ! Aku punya nama , pabbo " , V memiringkan kepalanya , sorot matanya seolah bertanya _siapa-namamu_. Jungkook menatapnya tajam , tapi yang ditatapi malah menatapnya balik tanpa ada perasaan yang tersirat , kosong . Jungkook jadi kesal sendiri .

" Namaku Jeon Jungkook "

" Namamu panjang sekali , kupanggil Kook saja ya "

" Enak saja , aku ti-"

" Kurasa lebih cocok kalau Kookie "

" Mwo ? Kau itu- " , Jungkook memilih mengakhiri kalimatnya tiba - tiba , percuma berbicara pada namja lugu yang kelewat polos seperti V . Jungkook berusaha mengatur nafasnya , mengeluarkan perasaan jengkel lewat nafas yang ia hembuskan . Jungkook kembali membuka pembicaraan , " Apa maksudmu dengan memohon bimbingan padaku , hah ? "

" Emm , kurasa kau orang tepat untuk mengajariku segala sesuatu tentang manusia " , jelasnya .

" Aku tak mengerti maksudmu jadi lebih baik- " , Jungkook beranjak dari tempatnya , ia kembali melemparkan tatapan dingin pada V , " -enyahlah " , Jungkook merasa ucapannya sudah cukup membuat V terbungkam , tapi ia salah ...

" Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu jika kau ingin membantuku " , tawar V , tetapi Jungkook tetap melanjutkan langkahnya , ia tidak punya permintaan yang benar - benar ia inginkan . Tiba - tiba ia mendengar derap langkah dari belakang , " Jeball , jeballl " , mohon V , matanya masih tak menyirat emosi apapun tapi mulut melekuk ke bawah .

Jungkook menatapnya jengah , " Ish , menyingkirlah , pabbo ! "

" Oy , kau disini ternyata .. " , Jungkook dan V menoleh ke arah namja di bawah , itu seniornya , Kim Myungsoo . Jungkook segera membungkkan badannya sopan , " Ah , maafkan aku , kurasa aku terlalu lama berada disini "

Myungsoo hanya mengangguk , " Emm , apa dia temanmu ? " , Jungkook melirik V sekilas lalu dengan cepat menggeleng , " Dia-"

" Apa kau teman Kookie juga ? " , tanya V , menyela ucapan Jungkook . Jungkook ingin sekali mencekik lehernya atau melakban bibir -yang menurutnya- cerewet itu . Myungsoo menaikkan alisnya , " Ya , aku seniornya disini , kau ? "

Jungkook hanya dapat diam, berharap V tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh - aneh . " Aku tidak terlalu tau soal itu tapi tadi aku ini sangat ingin tinggal bersama Kookie " , Jungkook membelalak matanya terkejut , sial . Myungsoo sama terkejutnya , tatapan berganti jadi tatapan iba , " Kau tak punya tempat tinggal ? " , V menggeleng , sungguh ia berkata jujur . Tapi bagi Jungkook yang mengartikannya sebagai sebuah kebohongan .

Myungsoo menatap Jungkook , ikut memelas . " Hey , biarkanlah dia tinggal denganmu " , Jungkook mau tak mau mengangguk lesu , penyesalan menggebu - gebu di hati Jungkook , seandainya dia tidak membuka kantung hitam itu , ia tak akan bertemu dengan _makhluk_ aneh ini kan . V menunjukkan tatapan berbinarnya lagi , " Terimakasih , terimakasih "

Myungsoo tersenyum dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum masam .

' Aaarrgghh , hari yang sial ' , umpatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Selamat tinggal , hari - hari yang tenang_ ' , batin Jungkook .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Bagaimana , readers ?

Duh , Doo benar - benar minta maaf karena malah bikin ff baru pas ff yang ' I Need U' masih in-progress . Jeongmal mianhae , ide Doo mentok di tengah jalan/? . Yang namanya ide tidak bisa dipaksakan , tapi aku usahakan untuk mencari ide sesegera mungkin . Doo bikin ff ini untuk menghibur sementara . Semoga berhasil/? ya .

Kalau begitu , sekali lagi Doo butuh review kalian , juga saran dan kritik . Dengan sopan ya tapi , hehe .

Sampai jumpa , pyeonggg :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tertanda Astridooo


	2. Chapter 2

Astridooo presents

Alien V ( Chapter 2 )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook , V , others.

Pair : Vkook , slight MinGa

Rate : T

Lenght : Threeshoots

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah review , review kalian sangat bikin Doo bersemangat

lalu kalau ada siders pun tak apa , tapi lain kali tinggalkan jejak kalian ya

Oh iya , disini itu Jungkook tetaplah uke dan V tetaplah seme

hehe dan karena ini ber-genre-angst jadi ya kalian udah tau sendiri endingnya gimana

Doo kurang bisa bikin ff yang happy ending akhir - akhir ini #curhat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N. : no bash , no flame , no copycat , no plagiat

WARNING !

 **THIS FANFIC MAY CONTENT WITH BL OR BOYS LOVE , YAOI AND SHONEN-AI**

Disclaimer : this story is belong with Doo and the characters not mine

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading , guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Selamat tinggal hari - hari yang tenang_ ' , batin Jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memijat keningnya , bahkan berulang kali dipikirkan pun ucapan V sama sekali tidak masuk akal . Mana ada manusia yang bahkan tidak mengetahui sedikit pun emosi dan perasaan seperti V . Sungguh sangat aneh . Jungkook ragu jika V adalah manusia sungguhan.

Inikah alasan kenapa V tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun ? Maksudnya V selalu bertingkah seolah ia sedang senang namun apa yang tersirat dari kedua matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan perasaan itu , yang ada hanya tatapan kosong .

Ah ya tadi , V hampir saja melukai dirinya sendiri saat menemukan pisau di dapur . Bagaimana tidak ?

V berniat menggoreskan pisau itu ke jarinya kalau saja Jungkook tak melihatnya , " Kau bisa terluka , pabbo ! " , pekik Jungkook sambil merebut pisau dari tangan V sedangkan empunya hanya menyengir seolah ia tak melakukan apapun yang salah . V bilang ia ingin tau rasanya berdarah itu seperti apa , kkhh kalau saja tak ada hukuman penjara untuk mencekik orang hingga mati maka Jungkook sudah melakukannya pada V sedari tadi .

Lalu , Jungkook juga menyimpulkan bahwa V tak bisa merasakan apapun seolah indera perabanya tak berfungsi . Seperti saat kepalanya tak sengaja berbenturan dengan pintu bahkan hingga menghasilkan suara jenturan yang nyaring , ia sama sekali tidak meringis sakit atau semacamnya .

Satu - satunya solusi bagi Jungkook untuk menjelaskan segala hal yang ingin V ketahui tanpa perlu berujar panjang lebar adalah dengan menyuruhnya menonton melodrama . Ya , Jungkook harus rela membiarkan benda elektroniknya dijadikan 'guru' untuk V selama namja itu masih disini .

Rasanya ia _sedikit_ simpatik pada V , menurutnya seorang manusia seperti V hanyalah seonggok manusia yang sekarat , hidupnya tak akan berarti jika ia tidak bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan atau menujukkan perasaan itu sendiri .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hahh , aku lelah " , ucap Jungkook berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya . V masih asyik menonton melodrama yang disarankan Jungkook , walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook hanya asal bicara . Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur , ini hari yang benar - benar melelahkan . Jungkook memejamkan matanya perlahan dan langsung terlelap .

Lelah sekali sepertinya .

2 jam kemudian ...

Di ruang tengah , V tampak cemberut ketika melodrama yang ia tonton sudah selesai . Matanya beralih ke benda berbentuk bulat yang terpasang di dinding . Sudah pukul 23.00 KST , ini sudah larut malam dan V sama sekali tak mengantuk . V memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Jungkook , ia membuka seluruh pintu ruangan dengan asal .

Akhirnya , V menemukan Jungkook yang tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya dari kaki hingga bahu , insting V mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh membiarkan mata Jungkook terbuka , ia tau hal itu dari drama tadi .

Ada adegan di drama itu dimana seorang namja masuk ke kamar si yeoja dengan hati - hati , kemudian namja itu duduk di samping yeoja yang tertidur itu . Namja itu tampak tersenyum lalu membenarkan letak selimut si yeoja . Setelahnya namja itu ikut berbaring disamping si yeoja dan ikut tidur .

V mengingat jelas semua adegan itu , jadi sekarang ia berniat menirukan adegan di drama tadi . Pertama , V menjinjitkan kakinya agar tak menghasil suara yang sekiranya mengganggu tidur si pemilik apartemen . Lalu dengan perlahan , V menaikkan selimut abu - abu itu hingga sedagu Jungkook . V menaikkan tubuhnya dengan hati - hati ke kasur , kasur itu berderit dan Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman . V membeku di tempatnya untuk sesaat .

Syukurlah Jungkook kembali tidur dengan lelap , V yang sudah naik ke kasur sekarang membaringkan badannya di samping Jungkook . Lalu matanya ia pejamkan . Namun ...

.. V tak merasa ngantuk atau lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa merasakan rasa kantuk itu sendiri . Entahlah , tiba - tiba saja hal itu mengganggu V , ' _Apa sesulit ini untuk tidur ?_ ' , batin V seraya mempout bibirnya . Ia berusaha mengesampingkan pertanyaan _kenapa-aku-tak-bisa-tidur_ di pikirannya . Matanya bergerak untuk memperhatikan wajah Jungkook , wajah yang menurut V sangatlah imut .

Mulai dari mata Jungkook yang terpejam itu , mata bulat milik Jungkook yang entah kenapa selalu menunjukkan kemuraman , kesepian , dan kekesalan . V sangat ingin , setidaknya sekali saja melihat tatapan bahagia terpancar dari kedua mata itu . Pandangan V turun ke hidung mancung Jungkook , ia sangat gemas tiap melihat hidung itu .

Ingin mencubit hidung itu namun tak ingin empunya marah . V akui ia sama sekali tak takut melihat tatapan dingin yang menusuk milik Jungkook yang selalu ditujukan padanya , hanya saja V ...tak ingin Jungkook melempar tatapan itu padanya . Rasanya seperti dada kiri V serasa sakit tapi tak mengeluarkan darah .

Perasaan apa itu ? Sakit tapi tak berdarah ? Memang ada yang seperti itu ya ..

V kemudian memperhatikan bibir pink yang agak tebal itu , kata - kata yang keluar dari bibir itu ...kenapa selalu kata - kata kasar yang menusuk ? V juga ingin mendengar tuturan ramah nan manis keluar dari bibir itu .. mungkinkah ?

Mungkinkah V merubah sifat - sifat Jungkook ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap sebal keluar jendela kelasnya , moodnya hancur sejak tadi pagi . Tentu saja penyebabnya karena V . Jungkook kaget bukan main saat terbangun dan menemukan wajahnya dengan wajah V sangat dekat , kkhh si pabbo itu kenapa selalu membuat darah dalam tubuh Jungkook berdesir cepat , huh ? Jungkook sama sekali tak nyaman dengan perasaan itu .

Setelah itu Jungkook segera melompat dari kasur dan bergegas mandi , bahkan saking buru - burunya ia lupa sarapan , ' _Aarrgghh gara - gara dia .._ ' , gerutu Jungkook sambil meremas perut kosongnya . Kalau saja , ia tak membuka kantung hitam _sialan_ itu-

Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia menyesal bertemu dengan V .

Hari - harinya menjadi kacau karena kehadiran namja itu , Jungkook hanya berharap V segera pergi . Sesegera mungkin .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Kuharap kau tak main - main dengan harapanmu , " , peringat seorang pria dalam hati seraya menatap namja bergigi kelinci dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud dari jauh , lalu ia menyeringai licik ._

 _Terbesit sebuah ide dalam otak cerdik nan liciknya ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki apartemennya dengan malas , ia hanya berharap tak bertemu dengan _makhluk_ aneh itu saat ini .

Hening ..

Jungkook melangkah memasuki dapur , tak ada V disana . Lalu , ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya , tak ada juga . Tiba - tiba saja perasaan takut dan cemas menghampiri Jungkook , kenapa ? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang bila V sudah meninggalkannya ? Lalu untuk apa repot - repot mencarinya sekarang ?

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa merahnya , memejamkan matanya . Awalnya sih , ingin tidur sejenak tapi tak lama setelahnya ia merasa dahinya basah karena ...air ?Matanya langsung terbuka lebar , dan ia melihat sosok itu ..

..sosok dengan rambut ungu yang agak bergelombang ..

" Aku menggunakan kamar mandimu tadi , hehe " , jelas V seolah tau Jungkook mencarinya kemana - mana . Jungkook menatapnya sebal , " Cih , siapa yang mau tau .." , Jungkook memalingkan wajah merahnya ke samping . Dan V hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kecil . Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang , ish ada apa dengannya .

Klik ...

 _ **" Bolehkah aku menyukaimu ? "** , **tanya Kim Tan pada EunSang .**_

V yang menyalakan tv langsung serius memperhatikan drama tersebut . Jungkook tidak tertarik pada drama itu , pandangan beralih pada bibir pucat V . Wajahnya pucat juga , apa ia sakit ? Tangan Jungkook bergerak ke arah dahi V untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya . V tetap fokus pada drama itu .

Aneh , tubuh V tidak panas atau pun dingin . Lalu dia kenapa ? Jungkook ingin bertanya tapi karena gengsi ia tak jadi bertanya . Dasar Jeon Jungkook . Sedangkan dalam hati V , ia senang , Jungkook memberikan perhatian padanya walau hanya sedikit .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Si pria bermata hijau zamrud menghampiri seorang namja sipit yang sedang menggandeng tangan namja berambut putih terang di sampingnya , " Apa kau Jimin , temannya Jungkook-ssi ? " , tanya si pria . Jimin dan Yoongi -dua namja tadi- menatapnya , " Ya , aku temannya "_

 _" Bisakah kau beri alamat Jungkook-ssi ? " , Jimin menatap curiga pria itu . " Ada urusan apa anda dengan temanku ? "_

 _" Begini .. " , ucap si pria mulai melancarkan skenario yang ia membuat ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan V saat ini berada di salah satu restoran ayam yang terletak di arah utara apartemennya . V merengek ingin makan karena di dapur Jungkook hanya ada buah-buahan , V terus merengek dan membujuk Jungkook agar mau menemaninya makan di luar saja . Kkhh , Jungkook sendiri tak tau mengapa dirinya mau saja diseret ke sini .

" Ini pesanan anda , tuan " , pelayan itu menurun kedua makanan yang tadi dipesan dari nampan . V menatap dua ayam goreng crispy yang tersaji di hadapannya , tangan hendak manyantap ayam itu tapi ditahan oleh Jungkook . " Cuci dulu tanganmu " , titah Jungkook dan V hanya patuh . Ia berjalan ke arah wastafel , menyalakan kerannya hingga air itu mengenai tangannya .

V berusaha merasakan sebuah sensasi ketika benda cair itu mengenai tangannya . Tapi sayang ..

..ia masih tak merasakan apa - apa ...

V menelan kekecewaannya , ia memperhatikan seorang namja bermata bulat yang tampak meletakkan tangannya dibawah mesin , tak lama setelah itu angin kencang keluar dari mesin itu dan membuat kering tangan si namja itu . V menatapnya kagum dan berbinar , " Ini .. disebut apa ? " , tanyanya antusias pada namja itu sedangkan si namja itu membalas tatapannya dengan heran .

" Ini-ini disebut hand dryer .. " , jawab namja bermata bulat , V dengan cepat meletakkan tangannya yang basah ke bawah benda yang katanya disebut Hand Dryer . Angin itu agak panas, pantas tangan yang basah akan segera kering karena mesin itu . V mendesah kecewa untuk kedua kalinya ketika bahkan ia tak bisa merasakan angin panas itu .

' _Kenapa aku tak bisa , kenapa ?_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Si pria memasuki apartemen bernomor 201 itu , matanya bergerak liar menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan ._

 _" Cih , mereka tak ada disini .. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ayolah , ayolah kesana , hmm ~~ ? " , rengek V sambil menunjukkan brosur taman bermain pada Jungkook , ia hanya iri pada anak kecil yang tampak ceria setelah bermain disana . Iri pada anak kecil ? Itu hal yang kekanak- kanakan .

" Kubilang tidak ya tidak , pabbo " , tolak Jungkook dengan jujur . Hey , ia sudah pernah bilang kan kalau dia berumur 17 tahun dan apakah ia masih mau bermain di tempat seperti itu ? Jawabannya tidak , sama sekali tidak mau . V menggembungkan pipinya kesal , ayolah V sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya bermain _roller coster_ yang kata sebagian manusia adalah wahana yang paling ditakuti .

" Kookie-ah ~~ "

" Aish , akan kuajak kau ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari taman bermain membosankan itu " , Jungkook asal bicara lagi , tapi V menanggapinya dengan serius . " Benarkah ? "

Ukh , tatapan berbinar itu lagi , Jungkook jadi tak tega . " Iya iya , kita akan pergi besok , besok hari libur 'kan " , V menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook dengan erat , " Yess , akhirnya Kookie pergi berdua denganku ~~ "

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Iya , kita pergi kesana berdua saja , iya kan ? " , tanya V memastikan . Entah kenapa , mendengar kata ' _berdua_ ' membuatnya jadi gugup . Hanya mereka berdua ..apa ini kencan ?

Jungkook menepis tangan V dan memasukkannya ke saku sedangkan V hanya bersorak riang sambil berjalan di belakang Jungkook .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Kesana ya .. " , gumam pria itu , ia berdiri tak jauh dari Jungkook dan V ._

 _Seringainya kembali muncul ._

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Bersiaplah , V "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Aigoo , bagaimana , readers ? Ramekah ?

Chapter ini memang lebih pendek dari Chapter sebelumnya dikarenakan mood Doo yang tiba - tiba ambruk , maaf jika tidak serame chap awal .

Tapi semoga tetap membuat readers senang ya ..

Like always , Doo butuh review kalian , juga saran dan kritik . Dengan sopan ya tapi , hehe .

Satu chap sebelum menuju akhir nih ^^

Sampai jumpa , pyeongg :3

.

.

.

.

Tertanda Astridooo


	3. Chapter 3

Astridooo presents

Alien V ( Chapter 3 )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook , V , others.

Pair : Vkook , slight MinGa

Rate : T

Lenght : Threeshoots

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong ~~ kita sudah sampai di chap akhir chinguyaa

Karena ff ini ber-genre-angst , Doo harap kalian bisa merasakan angstnya ya

mian baru update sekarang chinguya , mood Doo down akhir - akhir ini :v

Oh ya , Doo sarankan kalian membaca chap ini sambil denger lagu sedih , biar baper gitu #plak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N. : no bash , no flame , no copycat , no plagiat

WARNING !

 **THIS FANFIC MAY CONTENT WITH BL OR BOYS LOVE , YAOI AND SHONEN-AI**

Disclaimer : this story is belong with Doo and the characters not mine

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading , guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Bersiaplah , V "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook dan V memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke apartemen , atau mungkin V yang memaksa mereka bergegas . Layaknya seorang bocah yang akan darmawisata , ia berkata disertai kekehan , " Aku ingin kita beristirahat yang lamaaa sekali , biar besok kita memiliki banyak tenaga untuk bermain " , tangannya ia rentangkan lebar hingga mengenai wajah Jungkook .

Jungkook mempercepat jalannya dengan tangan di saku , sungguh sikapnya tadi itu memalukan .

V sama sekali tidak merasa malu , ok ? Tidak bisa merasakan rasa malu atau pipi yang terasa terbakar ketika dipandangi aneh oleh orang di sekitarnya . Beberapa pasang mata hanya menatap mereka sebentar sebelum kembali melakukan aktifitas awal . Jungkook merasa pundaknya menjadi hangat dan agak berat , itu lengan V . Mata namja itu membentuk _eye smile_ untuk kesekian kalinya , " Aku senang , Kookie - ah "

Jungkook kali ini membalas ucapannya , " Jangan terlalu senang , bisa saja besok hujan .. " , lebih tepatnya ini doa Jeon Jungkook . Sungguh , besok adalah hari Minggu yang berharga baginya . Ia hanya ingin _berkencan_ dengan kasur dan selimutnya hingga matahari berada di atas kepalanya , tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang mendengar kalimat V barusan . V menggeleng kuat , " Tak akan kubiarkan hujan datang ! " , serunya .

Jungkook selalu merasa dalam diri V terdapat sifat kekanak - kanakan yang berlebihan . Sepertinya , Tuhan me _numpah_ kan sebuah hiperaktif yang lebih dari takaran normal , pikir Jungkook ikut tertular pemikiran konyol V .

Begitu pintu apartemen bernomor 201 itu terbuka , mereka disambut dengan keheningan dan kegelapan . " Siapa yang mematikan lampunya ? "

Tangan Jungkook meraba dinding kecoklatan , berusaha menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi dengan warna putih-abu itu . Merasa ujung jarinya menekan sesuatu , seketika cahaya lampu menyala terang -memperlihatkan keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

Sofa yang terletak tak beraturan , vas bunga mawarnya pecah , buku yang berceceran di lantai keramiknya , bahkan buku - buku itu terlihat seperti disobek di halaman - halaman tertentu . Sungguh , buku limited edision karya Jacob Dave itu berharga ratusan won dan Jungkook butuh beberapa bulan untuk mendapatkannya . Mulutnya melempar sumpah serapah dengan frontal . Entah pada siapa .

Hey , bahkan ia bisa melihat pintu gudangnya agak miring -seperti didobrak secara paksa- cih , siapapun pelakunya , ia akan meminta ganti rugi yang besar dan banyak . V mematung di tempat , keringat dingin muncul dan mengalir pelan dari pelipisnya . Tangannya yang memang selalu dingin menjadi lebih dingin saat ini , terlihat seperti ia gugup atau merasa takut tapi kenyataannya tak begitu . Bagaimanapun , V tak bisa merasakannya bahkan untuk memancarkan perasaan itu lewat kedua matanya .

" Kau kenapa , eoh ? " , nada bicara Jungkook meninggi , terbawa emosi . V berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan , " Aku tak apa - apa " , tangan V terkepal , ia benar - benar harus tenang atau tidak jantungnya akan meledak karena terus berdetak cepat . Jungkook mengacuhkannya dan mengamati sekelilingnya , mencari barang - barangnya yang sudah tak utuh lagi . Apa yang orang itu cari sebenarnya , hah ?

Jungkook berjalan atau terkadang berlari kecil , matanya menajam ketika melihat barang - barangnya rusak . Tunggu , apa itu ?

Sebuah foto tergeletak di antara tumpukan koran - koran dan sobekan buku , _oh shit_ bahkan buku karya Malvin yang langka itu . Ia tidak tau jika ia mempunyai foto itu karena wajahnya sangat asing . Tangannya meraih foto itu , sebagian foto itu seperti habis dibakar . Namun wajah - wajah orang orang yang terpampang disana masih jelas terlihat . Matanya memperhatikan seluruh ciri orang - orang disana .

Tangan mendadak gemetar .

Di foto itu ,

ada V yang sedang merangkul seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya . Badan V dicoret dengan spidol merah . Kenapa ?

" ...jadi orang ini mengincar...V ? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V sudah duduk di sofa merah yang hanya memberi sedikit ruang baginya untuk duduk , karena barang - barang berserakan di atasnya . Kedua tangannya saling bertaut erat , begitu juga dengan alisnya . Ia sedang berpikir keras .

Ini kejadian langka , melihat V tampak berusaha berpikir dan terlihat sangat frustasi di waktu yang sama karena saat ini rambutnya sudah acak - acakan . Biasanya , senyum selalu terpatri di wajahnya , sebuah tawa keluar dari bibirnya ataupun candaan juga yang terlontar dengan tak berstrukturnya .

Nyatanya ,

V tau orang itu akan datang . Cepat atau lambat .

Orang itu akan kembali melakukan _tugas_ nya . Bahkan seseorang handal dan cerdik tak bisa menandingi orang itu .

Nyawa Jungkook berada di tangannya . _Ia yang menentukan jatuhnya Jungkook ke jurang atau tidak jatuh_ , itu ibaratnya .

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit , gigitannya sangat kuat hingga berdarah . Dalam hati kecilnya , ia merasa bersalah pada Jungkook .

Ia tak seharusnya melibatkan manusia dalam _misi_ nya .

Seharusnya ...

Sayangnya , V sudah jatuh pada pesona dan daya tarik Jungkook , ia tak sadar ia sudah _jatuh dan terkubur_ dalam .

Dilema , V hanya punya dua pilihan saat ini :

 _Pertama , memberitahu Jungkook semuanya dan ia mungkin berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menjauhinya ._

 _Kedua , berbohong pada Jungkook , menjaga semuanya tetap pada tempat dan menghilang di kemudian hari ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V tak ingin mengambil pilihan pertama , terlalu beresiko dan ...

Ia tak ingin _perpisahan_ nya dengan Jungkook berjalan secepatnya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berat hati , V memilih pilihan kedua .

Besok , ia sudah merencanakan semuanya besok .

V tau , ia hanya memiliki satu-dua hari sebelum menghilang setelah hari esok .

Tapi ia tak bisa berkutik .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia hanya bisa berharap semua berakhir sesuai rencana .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Si pria itu menyeringai , bisikan di kepalanya membuatnya ingin tertawa . Tertawa sangat keras ._

 _" V , teruslah bermimpi , bermimpi yang tinggi , agar aku bisa menjatuhkan mimpi itu hingga ke dasarnya "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ini tak akan semudah yang kau rencanakan , V ._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa , Jungkook harus menanam dalam rasa malu dan jengkelnya . Sekarang , ia dan V berada di depan kamar apartemen bernomor 202 , tetangganya yang memiliki suara cempreng yang serak . Jungkook hanya tau marganya , Jung . Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke depan bel , ia masih tak rela menekan benda bulat kecil berwarna merah . Alasan mereka menginjakkan kaki kesini karena keadaan apartemen Jungkook sama sekali tak mendukung untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka . Mengerti , kan ?

V menatapnya bingung , " Wae ? Apa tanganmu mendadak keram ? " , Jungkook menggeleng pelan . V yang tak tahan berdiri lama - lama , akhirnya mendorong pelan jari telunjuk Jungkook hingga-

Ting Tong ..

-membunyikan belnya . Jungkook mendengus pelan , ia menahan geraman dalam bibirnya rapat - rapat . Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum mendengar derap langkah yang agak terburu - buru . Sepertinya , si Jung itu sedang sibuk , sibuk bernyanyi . Bunyi pintu yang dibuka terburu - buru menghasilkan dentuman ke dinding , itu agak mengejutkan .

Nampaklah sesosok namja tinggi dengan wajah yang agak lonjong .

" O-oh , bukankah kau itu ..Jeon Jungkook ? " , dia berbicara lebih dulu , " Kau tetanggaku ? "

Jungkook mengangguk pelan , " Anu-" , " Dan siapa kau ? " , sela si Jung itu tanpa menyadari ucapan yang hendak Jungkook katakan . Tidak sopan , cibir Jungkook dalam hati . Ini bisa jadi salah dua - duanya , antara telinga namja itu yang agak bermasalah atau suara Jungkook yang kelewat pelan . V menampakkan senyum lebarnya , sebelum menyebutkan nama ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya , " V imnida "

Namja itu mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan tatapan tak percaya , " Hanya 'V' saja ? Eyy , nama itu terlalu pendek " , komen namja itu . Jungkook berdeham meminta perhatian namja itu .

" Kau belum mengenalkan dirimu " , ucapan Jungkook membuat si namja mengangkat sebelah alisnya , " Kau tak tau namaku ? " , Jungkook mengangkat bahunya cuek . Namja itu melengos sebelum menyebutkan namanya , " Jung-Ho-Seok" , ejanya . Setelah melewati sesi perkenalan yang agak panjang , mereka menjelaskan kedatangan mereka , oh tidak maksudnya hanya Jungkook yang bicara . Sedangkan V , seperti saat pertama datang ke apartemen Jungkook , ia melempar tatapan berbinar ke seluruh penjuru apartemen . Namun pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah benda berwarna emas , saxophone .

" Kau ingin mencobanya ? " , V mengangguk semangat . Ia sudah tau cara memainkannya sejak _dulu_ .

Ia mulai meletakkan tangannya di benda itu lalu meniupnya sesuai insting . Jari - jari Jungkook menjadi kaku kala mendengar alunan permainan saxophone V , entah kenapa seolah beban pikiran menjadi hilang . Ok , itu hanya sementara . V menutup kedua matanya dan terus meniup benda itu , seolah ia menikmatinya , menikmati setiap alunan yang menggelitik telinganya .

V menjauhkan benda itu dari bibirnya , ia sedikit terengah . Sedangkan Hoseok bertepuk tangan sendiri , ia beranjak dan menepuk bahu V , " Kau hebat , darimana kau mempelajarinya ? "

" Hanya mengikuti insting " , ujarnya tanpa ada nada bangga atau sombong . Hoseok tampak kagum sedangkan Jungkook mengabaikan jantungnya yang -sialnya- berdegup kencang . Setiap hal kecil yang dilakukan V terkadang membuatnya seperti ini . Sempat terpikir sebuah gagasan dalam pikirannya :

 _ **Love at First Sight ?**_

Namun , Jungkook mengelak dengan baik . Ia kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya , mengabaikan dua orang yang saling bercanda tawa .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Si pria bermata hijau itu memuntahkan cairan pekat merah dari mulutnya . Kemudian menyeringai seperti biasa ._

 _Ia menatap darah yang mengotori aspal lalu beralih ke gedung apartemen bernama Golden Palace di hadapannya._

 _" Hancur bersama bukanlah hal yang buruk , kan , V ? "_

 _Pria itu kembali membungkuk , memuntahkan isi cairan itu sekali lagi namun lebih banyak ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau tampak buruk " , sindir Jungkook sambil menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding kamar mandi , melipat lengannya di dada . Ada rasa khawatir melihat wajah V yang sejak makan malam tadi memucat . Tak jauh darinya , ada V yang terus - terusan menunduk ke wastafel . V memunggunginya , jadi Jungkook tak tau V sedang mual atau apa .

.

.

.

V POV

' Aku tak percaya kalau benda itu masih berfungsi dalam tubuhku ' , batinku , berusaha memelan suara ku yang memuntahkan darah - darah itu . Jika dulu , aku tak menyerahkan _semua_ nya apa aku akan mengalami semua ini ?

Apa aku akan tinggal di bumi ?

Apa aku akan memainkan saxophone itu ?

Atau apa ..aku akan mengobrol dengan Jungkook ?

Aku meremas perutku kasar , tempat benda itu berada . ' Benda sialan ini ' , umpatku . Aku ingin cepat mengakhiri semua ini , tapi aku tak ingin cepat berpisah dengannya , namja bermarga Jeon yang selalu kuperhatikan . Sepertinya sejak aku menemuinya , aku tak bisa menghapus sedikit saja namanya di dalam pikiranku . Dia mendapatkan sebuah ruang dalam ingatanku .

Aku merasa kepalaku menjadi semakin berat daripada sebelumnya , ' Apa yang **dia** rencanakan ..'

V POV end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meneguk kopinya pelan , lalu menatap lawan bicaranya datar , " Sepertinya kita batal pergi kesana , kau tampak mengerikan " , si lawan bicara memelototinya , tak terima dengan ucapan Jungkook , " Tidak , kita akan tetap pergi besok .. " , V berucap dengan tegas , sedikit terbesit nada kenak - kanakan di dalamnya . Jungkook mengakui kalau dia agak khawatir dengan kesehatan orang dihadapannya .

" Dengan wajah pucat seperti itu ? " , pertanyaan Jungkook disahuti anggukan kepala V . Setelah usai bergelut dengan pikiran sendiri , Jungkook memberikan anggukan pasrah pada V , yang langsung disambut senyuman lebarnya . Menampilkan deretan gigi rapi yang bersih . Sesaat Jungkook tertarik untuk menatapi senyuman V yang seperti penuh kebahagian , tanpa ada beban .

Jungkook bangkit dari kursi sembari menenteng gelas di tangannya , lalu berbalik . V menatapi punggung itu , semakin lama semakin jauh . Dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu . V tersenyum miris , memandang pintu itu lekat dan bergumam pelan , " Pemandangan ini akan segera datang ya " , V mengganti pandangannya pada jendela . Menatap ke arah langit malam .

Bayang - bayang Jungkook yang akan pergi atau menjauh darinya merisaukan pikirannya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerjabkan mata berkali - kali , lalu disuguhi oleh pandangan berbinar itu lagi . Jungkook sudah membiasakan dirinya dengan keberadaan V di kasur , di kasur yang sama dengannya . Berkali - kali ditegur pun , V tetap akan masuk ke tempat dimana Jungkook tertidur . Pernah suatu hari , Jungkook yang kelelahan berkerja paruh waktu , langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa .

Saat itu , V menggendong Jungkook ala bridal style ke kamar , dia meniru adegan dalam drama lagi . Ck , Jungkook selalu melarang V untuk menjadikannya percobaan drama , kenapa dia selalu jadi tokoh yeoja , hah ? Dia namja sejati tau . Dan saat itu , Jungkook tersipu mengetahui dirinya digendong V , berdebar lagi dibuatnya .

Namun ucapannya atau larangannya tak pernah diindahkan .

" Menyingkirlah , aku ingin ke kamar mandi " , Jungkook menyibak selimutnya , ia memperhatikan V dari ujung kaki hingga kepala . Dia sudah rapi menggunakan kemeja putih yang dibalut sweater hijau , skinny jeans hitam yang nampak selaras , dan tatanan rambut ungunya agak berantakan . Jungkook menatap lagi wajah V , terlukis sebuah semangat . Sangat semangat ya ?

Jungkook jadi agak malu , dia masih layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur dan itu memang benar . Rambut hitamnya pasti sangat acak - acakan , matanya yang agak menyipit , bibir kering , kaos putih sesiku dan celana selutut . Jungkook patut menyalahkan V , karenanya semalam Jungkook memikirkannya sebab _feeling_ buruk yang dirasa akan datang . Hampir semalam suntuk Jungkook tak bisa tidur , namun tepat pukul 1 subuh ia terlelap .

" Tidak sarapan ? "

Jungkook berjalan menuruni tangga , V mengikutinya dari belakang . Hoseok menyapa keduanya , " Pagi , apa kalian akan pergi ? " , V mengangguk cepat penuh semangat . Jungkook mengambil roti selai coklat di meja dan memakannya dengan terburu - buru . Meminum susu lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Si pria itu menginjakkan kakinya ke padang rumput yang luas ._

 _Sekali lagi , si pria selangkah di depan V ._

 _Dan itu berdampak buruk bagi si namja berambut ungu ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan tidak memakan waktu yang terlalu lama .

Busan ? Itu tujuan mereka . V sendiri baru sadar ketika mereka keluar dari gerbong kereta menuju ke jalan raya . Matanya bergerak ke arah Jungkook , namja yang dilihat sedang memejamkan matanya , rambutnya bergerak pelan karena tersapu angin . V kagum . Jungkook membuka matanya dan balik menatap V . " Ayo " , tanpa sadar Jungkook menarik tangan V , menaiki suatu taksi .

V hanya diam ketika melihat mata Jungkook menatap lurus ke depan , untuk pertama kalinya V bisa melihat ketenangan dalam matanya . V tersenyum kecil dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jalanan . Semakin lama , jalan semakin sepi orang yang berlalu-lalang . V merinding , pemandangan itu mengingatkannya pada film horror . Ukh , sial bayangan hantu itu memenuhi benaknya .

Taksi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kayu . Jungkook memberi beberapa lembar won lalu keluar dari taksi , sama dengan V . Setelah taksi berlalu , Jungkook memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan mulai melangkah memasuki rumah itu , V mensejajarkan langkahnya .

" Tempat apa ini ? "

" Ini rumah yatim piatu , dulu aku sering berkunjung ke sini .. " , Jungkook menjawab dengan satu tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan nampaklah anak - anak kecil dengan kesibukkan masing - masing . Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya dan menggengam kedua tangannya , " Kau .. Jungkook ? " , ujarnya seolah tak percaya bahwa Jungkook benar - benar akan datang kesini . Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum . Senyum yang jarang terlihat , senyum manis yang memikat hati V dalam sekejap . V ikut tersenyum melihatnya .

" Lalu , apa ini temanmu ? " , V segera balik menatap wanita paruh baya itu dan membungkuk sopan dan menyebutkan namanya seraya tersenyum simpul . " Apa yang membawa kalian kesini ? "

" Hanya berkunjung biasa , dan aku ingin bermain dengan anak - anak disini " , jawab Jungkook dan wanita itu mempersilahkan Jungkook dan V untuk bermain dengan anak - anak . Segera Jungkook menghampiri anak yang sedang bermain petak umpat . Anak itu menangis dan Jungkook seperti berusaha menghibur , sayangnya anak itu masih saja menangis . V berjalan dan berjongkok di depan anak itu -disamping Jungkook- , dia mengeluarkan permen dari saku kemejanya .

" Mau ? " , tawarnya , memutar - mutar permennya di depan si anak . Bukannya mereda , tangis si anak makin histeris . Tentu saja , ekspresi V seperti menyudutkan si anak padahal V memang hanya berekspresi biasa , salah siapa sebenarnya ? Kk , lihat , Jungkook menatap tajam V lalu mengusap punggung kecil si anak . Melontarkan berbagai hiburan yang ada di otaknya , tapi tak kunjung berhasil .

Karena tak ingin memperburuk keadaan V menjauh dari mereka berdua dan memilih menghampiri sekumpulan anak lelaki yang bermain **p** **aengchigi .  
** V duduk di samping anak lelaki yang memlih diam dan menonton . " Kenapa tak bermain bersama , hm ? "

" Hanya ada enam gasing dan mereka terlihat senang memainkannya . " , V memandang keenam anak di depannya , terpancar kesenangan dari mereka semua . Seperti menikmati permainan . Si anak lelaki di samping menatap keenamnya datar , mengingatkan V pada Jungkook . V menepuk bahu anak lelaki itu dan menunjukkan senyumnya , " Hey , mau bermain denganku ? Bermain tebak - tebakan .. "

Si anak lelaki hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata . V mulai berdiri , " Tebak aku , ne "

Wajahnya berubah jadi serius , V meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang seperti sedang memegang sesuatu , " Kau berhenti di tempat ! " , seru V menunjuk ke arah selatan seolah - olah ada orang disana , si anak terlonjak kaget serta anak - anak yang lain beralih memandangnya , begitu juga Jungkook . Suara V itu benar - benar keras hingga ke penjuru ruangan. " Kau melanggar peraturan lampu lalu lintas , segera keluarkan kartu SIM-mu " , ucap V mengeluarkan tatapan tajam dan menatap ke depan , lagi - lagi seperti ada orang .

Anak lelaki itu mengacungkan tangannya , " Ooh aku tau , kau polisi ! " , V menatap anak itu , tatapan tajam berubah menjadi _eye smile_ . Ia menjentikkan jarinya , " Benar sekali " , V melanjutkan " Tebak lagi ya "

Kali ini , V menunjukkan ekspresi panik seraya menempatkan kedua tangannya di telinga , seperti memegang sesuatu . " Detak jantungnya melemah ! " , V memekik dan Jungkook dan anak yang lain tercengang , padahal itu hanya akting tapi cukup untuk membuat semuanya terkejut . Jungkook menatap V , entah kenapa feeling buruk kembali memenuhi Jungkook .

V bergerak mundur , matanya berkaca - kaca , " Dia .. dia tak bertahan lebih lama lagi .. " , ucapnya pelan hampir seperti bisikan . Semuanya terdiam . Hening menyelimuti untuk beberapa saat sebelum V balik melihat mereka semuanya . Alisnya bertaut .

" Kenapa ? Tidak ada yang bisa menebak ? " , tanya V kecewa . Padahal ia rasa ia sudah cukup memberi _hint_ yang sangat jelas .

" Do-dokter " , cicit seorang anak perempuan yang memeluk erat boneka beruang . V tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya , " Tepat sekali .. "

Pada akhirnya , suasana kembali seperti semula , anak - anak kembali bermain . Dan Jungkook menoleh pada anak yang tadi menangis , ajaibnya anak itu berhenti menangis . Anak itu menghampiri V dengan berlari kecil , " Oppa keren " , pujinya dengan polos . V mengusap kepala si anak , dan berujar terimakasih . Jungkook mendekati V , " Kita harus pergi , masih ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu "

V mengangguk pelan dan berdiri , " Baiklah " , tapi baru saja berbalik anak lelaki yang tadi V hibur menarik ujung kemejanya dan mendongak pada V . V menaikan alis tebalnya , " Hyung akan kembali kesini , kan ? "

V diam , dipikir - pikir juga , V tidak mungkin datang kembali kesini kan ?

Ia tak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa , tapi , " Tentu saja ! Aku akan datang lagi .. " , ia memilih membohongi anak lelaki itu dan ...

Jungkook ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V masih berjalan sejajar dengan Jungkook , mereka terdiam . Jungkook berhenti di salah satu pohon besar dan menunjuk sungai yang berjarak semeter darinya .

" Ini sungai yang sering kukunjungi ketika aku membutuhkan _refreshing_ " , jelas Jungkook mengambil posisi duduk di padang rumput . V ikut duduk di sampingnya , dan mengangguk - angguk . Tempat ini memang tenang dan sunyi . Bagus untuk menyendiri , lalu suara arus sungai yang tidak terlalu kencang menjadi _alunan musik_ . Angin - angin yang berhembus membuat rumput - rumput bergoyang - goyang mengikuti _irama_ angin . V menguap , dia rasa tempat ini kelewat tenang , ini membuatnya mengantuk .

V menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Jungkook , Jungkook menjadi kaku . Jantungnya berdegup kencang untuk sekian kalinya karena V .

Deg ...

Deg ..

Deg ..

" Kookie - ah ~~"

" Hn ? "

" Aku .. ingin bertanya sesuatu , boleh kan ? " , V tau Jungkook mengangguk . Ia melanjutkan , " Jika aku ... aku akan pergi , apa yang kau rasakan ? "

Jungkook tidak bersuara , dia tercengang karena pertanyaan itu . Seharusnya dia bisa menggerakkan lidahnya untuk berucap ' _Tentu saja aku senang_ ' , tapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan ia meragukan jawaban yang ia pikirkan . Jungkook mengernyit saat ia seperti tertekan dengan pertanyaan itu , ia merasa tidak suka dan hanya ingin mendiamkan pertanyaan itu . Hatinya serasa pilu , seolah pisau tertancap disana .

V masih setia menunggunya menjawab .

" Aku- " , nafas Jungkook tercekat . " Aku ..tidak tau , mungkin sedih tapi entahlah " , Jungkook tak tau darimana asal keberaniannya berkata begitu . Tanpa sepegetahuan Jungkook , V tersenyum miris .

 **Mungkin sedih .**

Kata 'mungkin' terngiang di benak V . Jawaban Jungkook membuat V berpendapat bahwa hanya dirinya sendiri yang berangan - angan kalau Jungkook tidak akan membiarkannya pergi , Jungkook akan bersedih karena dirinya pergi . Khayalan ikut tercemar drama .

V sempat ragu ketika menyimpulkan hal ini :

 _Jantungmu selalu berdebar ketika melihat dirinya ._

 _Wajahmu memerah ketika dia memuji dan memperhatikanmu ._

 _Dan tubuhmu terasa kaku ketika dia terlihat mempesona dengan tingkah dan senyumnya ._

Itu hal yang V rasakan ketika dia bersama Jungkook . V sangat ingin bertanya tentang semua yang ia rasakan pada Jungkook tapi sepertinya tidak hari ini .

Di lain waktu , V akan menanyakannya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itupun jika ia punya waktu lebih .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Si pria berjalan pelan dan berdiri tak jauh dari dua namja itu ._

 _Ia menyiapkan pisau di balik punggungnya ._

 _" Ini saatnya aku muncul "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V berdiri ketika merasakan keberadaan **dia** di belakangnya . Membuat kepalanya terantuk ke kepala Jungkook , Jungkook meringis dan mengelus kepalanya . " Yak ! "

V membalikkan punggungnya , menatap tajam sosok yang pertama muncul di pandangannya sedangkan sosok itu berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum , " Lama tak berjumpa , V " , sapanya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya . Jungkook ikut berbalik dan terkejut , wajah itu , ia pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya ?

" ... "

" Ooh , tidak sopan kau , V , tidak membalas sapaan _sunbae_ -mu " , tegur si pria . Matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Jungkook , ia menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya , " Hey , ini percobaan barumu ? " , si pria menyeringai melihat ekspresi kaget Jungkook .

" Apa maksudnya ? " , bisik Jungkook pada V namun tak dijawab . V hanya meliriknya sekilas , sungguh V butuh rencana agar _Jungkook bisa selamat_ . V tak menyangka orang itu bisa menemukannya secepat ini , pasti karena benda sialan yang ada di perut keduanya . Benda sialan itu memungkinkan seseorang untuk mendengar ucapan , mengetahui keberadaan orang lain yang menggunakan benda itu . Tapi ada kekurangan dari benda itu atau sebut saja _kerugian_ , benda itu hanya dapat digunakan oleh salah satu penggunanya dan hanya bisa menghubungkan dua orang saja . Dan benda itu menyalurkan apa yang dirasakan atau dialami kedua penggunanya .

Mengerti kan kenapa saat si pria memuntahkan darah tak lama setelahnya V juga memuntahkan darah ?

Lalu kenapa V tak bisa mengetahui keberadaan si pria ketika ia juga mempunyai benda itu ? Karena V tak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya , itu letak ke _sialan_ nya .

" Sialan kau " , geram V mengepal tangannya . Jungkook menatapnya bingung , ' _Ada apa dengannya ?_ ' , batin Jungkook . Si pria menatap Jungkook seolah Jungkook adalah mangsanya dan ia adalah predatornya . Menurut kalian , apa yang akan dilakukan predator saat melihat si mangsa ? Pasti segera _menyantapnya_ kan ?

Si pria bergerak mendekat ke keduanya , V segera berdiri di hadapan Jungkook tapi bertatap muka dengan si pria . Jungkook merasa tangan mendingin , ia menempatkan tangannya di kemeja hijau V dan meremasnya . Rasa takut entah kenapa tiba - tiba datang pada Jungkook . Namun , V memajukan badan hingga pegangan Jungkook terlepas .

V berlari dan mencekik leher si pria kuat , tatapan kian menajam kala si pria malah terkekeh , " Kau pikir siapa yang mengendalikan permainan , V ? " , tanyanya dengan remeh lalu balik menatap V namun datar .

Ukhh , V merasa ada yang membuat nafasnya tersendat - sendat . Jantungnya serasa berdenyut karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen , cekikkan V pada leher si pria melemah dan terlepas . Si pria menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang perut V dengan kuat - kuat . V terjatuh dan si pria meringis .

Keduanya merasakan rasa yang sama .

Jungkook menghampiri V dan mengusap wajah V dengan lembut dan khawatir , mata Jungkook berkaca - kaca entah kenapa . V tersenyum dan menggumamkan bahwa dirinya tak apa . Jungkook tidak suka senyum V di saat seperti ini .

Si pria melangkahkan kaki bergerak maju . Dan mengeluarkan pisau di balik punggungnya , dan mengarahkan pada Jungkook tapi ..

Tss ..

.. alih - alih pisau itu menusuk punggung belakang V , Jungkook yang berada di bawah kukuhannya tercengang bagaimana V dengan cepat memeluknya dengan posisi lutut sebagai tumpuan jadi V sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jungkook . V melindunginya ?

" Ck , kau..benar-benar...men...cintainya ? " , suara si pria tiba - tiba menjadi parau dan tangannya menyentuh perutnya sendiri .

" V ! "

V mengerakkan pisau itu untuk menancap lebih dalam , dan si pria mengerang kesakitan . Si pria terjatuh ke rumput - rumput , mulutnya memuntahkan darah . Sama dengan V . Wajah mereka sama pucatnya , mereka mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah pantas saja mereka lemas . Persendian Jungkook seolah melemah , ia terdiam dalam rengkuhan V . Matanya terbelalak lebar .

V berdiri , otomatis ia melepaskan pelukan pada Jungkook . V berjalan ke si pria , ia melepas pisau itu dari belakang punggungnya . Keduanya merintih bersamaan . Jungkook ngilu ketika melihat punggung V yang robek karena pisau tadi . V menusukkan pisau itu ke perut si pria , tepat mengenai benda di perut si pria dan membuat benda itu terbelah dua .

Tubuh V terjatuh di samping tubuh si pria .

Jungkook berlari panik ke arah V , " Pabbo ! Apa yang kau lakukan , hah ? " , V menatap balik kelereng indah Jungkook , krsytal bening mengalir dari mata hitam kelam itu . Tangan dingin V mengusap pipi Jungkook . " Jangan menangis " , paraunya .

Jungkook tetap menangis dan tangan V masih berada di pipi Jungkook .

" Hey , Kookie , ini ya ...yang namanya berdarah ..rasanya sakit ya .. " , ungkap V dengan kekehan . Jungkook berkelit dan memarahinya , " Pabbo ! Sakit itu memang tidak enak , tau ! "

Dalam wajah V masih terpatri sebuah senyuman dan Jungkook penasaran kenapa V bisa - bisanya tersenyum sekarang . " Berjanjilah untuk tak menangis dan mengingatku , hm ? "

" Pabbo ! Apa maksudmu ?! " , isak Jungkook , dadanya berdenyut ketika menangkap V dalam pandangannya yang kian mengabur karena air mata .

" Ah ya , seperti kata namja tadi , aku mencintaimu , Jeon Jungkook " , tangan Jungkook bergetar juga badannya .

" Aku- aku juga mencintaimu , pabbo ! " , Jungkook menjawab V dengan isakan dan perasaan tulus . Jungkook memeluk tubuh lemah V , memeluknya dengan erat .

Sayangnya , V tidak dapat merasakan pelukan hangat itu . Seiring dengan penglihatan yang mengabur , ia samar - samar mendengar Jungkook yang terus - menerus meneriaki namanya . Tapi lidahnya kelu , masih banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan tapi bisikan sekalipun tak dapat keluar dari bibirnya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Secarik kertas dalam amplop putih ada di meja nakas Jungkook , surat V untuk Jungkook_

 _._

.

.

 _Selamat tinggal , Jeon Jungkook ._

 _Terimakasih karena sudah menemuiku dan membiarkanku tinggal bersamamu ._

 _Aku tau kau pasti berpikir kalau aku menyebalkan dan super mengganggu tapi kau tak usah khawatir ,_

 _aku menyiapkan hadiah untukmu dan itu adalah kalungku ._

 _Kau tau kalung ini sangat sangat berharga bagiku karena ini pemberian ibuku . Jadi kuharap ini juga benda yang berharga untukmu juga ._

 _Ibuku berpesan bahwa aku harus memberikan kalung ini pada orang yang kucintai dan itu kau !_

 _Kuharap , aku bisa bersama padamu lebih lama lagi atau bahkan selamanya ._

 _Tapi tak akan bisa ya , ya sudahlah . Sepertinya , kau justru menginginkan sebaliknya , ya ?_

 _Dan keinginanmu terkabul , aku benar - benar akan pergi tak lama lagi ._

 _._

 _._

 _Tertanda V , orang yang mencintai mu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Bagaimana ? baguskah ? Doo buru buru nulisnya karena disuruh bergegas oleh eomma tercinta

jadi maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan kosakata , ok ?

Like always , Doo butuh review , saran dan kritik kalian agar semangat buat ff lagi ..

Dan Doo bakal bikin epilog untuk ff ini

Jaa , annyeong pyeong :3

.

.

.

.

.

Astridooo


End file.
